Goosebumps: The Unaired Episode
'Goosebumps', an children show made in 1990s, and later cancelled due to: 'viewers growing out of the ceramstances of the show's purpose. Usually, 'Goosebumps' is one of those unsettling children shows; that's the purpose - legit. The show was made by: R.L. Stine, an American novelist, whom made books; inspired children's shows, ect. He continues writing to this day, and claims the hearts of millions -- yet, winning awards. Anyway; here's the episode: hope you'll enjoy! The Closing Episode.. A closing episode of 'Goosebumps' has been yet to be released; disappointing fans across the globe. How 'bout an closing episode? Well it starts like this: two young kids, Ryan and Bob, traveling to his Grandma's. They end up finding a burnt cabin; which resembles their Grandma's house, worried and terrified. They're out-of-the-scene, lightning fast - and, they find a stranger named: Joey, whom knows secrets about their Grandma, and her history. Unconvinced, yet - confused, they want evidence; which they seek. Joey brings them to the same cabin, where Grandma lives. Bob and Ryan startled, at the fact, that: there's a body inside a dog cage. Scared, and paranoid, they run to a nearby town, Salt Water's Grave. The town's people claim's; that: their Grandma is a demon, (or a unpleasant spirit) they don't tend to believe that rumor, and goes to the following cabin. Only to see this: a person in a dog cage, with their Grandma laughing; as she stabbed the victim with a rod. Dark, yet gruesome, they run from the scene; which leaves them paranoid about their Grandmother. They attempt to prove those rumors are true, so they set up a trap near the cabin area. Strangely, not in sight, they head back to town; to see: nothing's there. It's empty, like a ghost town.'' They find a passed-out, sickened, lady; whom goes by the same name as the grandmother. Confused, the lady explains, that: their grandmother is dead, and never was born to prevail. Which brings the question: "who's the grandmother?" (Aka / Grandma....) The Final Monstrosity...? ''This message may be disturbing for some users, some say: "more scare, then you think", you're warned... '''So, after the following events, Bob and Ryan, begins to feel uncomfortable - something far sinister. They found the body of their grandmother -- faced down, with deep, strange curved, marks, around the face. Soaked with "Monster Blood", (which is a being, which can control itself.) Scared and worried - they scream: ''"this isn't happening!? C'mon get up! Ryan, go get help!" Ryan ran to the nearby cabin, where 'Salt Water's Grave' is located; he attempts to bring a stranger to scene, but, he remembers: "no one is here, still?! Help! Help! Hel-- his words cut short; when, his Grandmother, begins following him... Hell-? Hearing the footsteps - he turned around, to see nothing. Leaving him confused, yet startled, he continues to find help, when he comes across a note; which read's: ''"follow the path, follow the stones; these parts will tear your bones. Make a sound, hear a noise; you'll realize: God isn't here." ''Confused -- Ryan, ends up bumping into Joey, whom is acting strange. "Hello?" Ryan called out, "you okay?" The silent Joey looks; he'd stared into space - lost, and emotionless. He turned my direction, "you don't came out much, how come?" Joey said, "answer my question, NOW!" Startled as can be; Ryan runs off: to get, Bob. While traveling, Ryan spot Bob facing, the new built home. "God is my lord, my savior; my everything. I h-have to please my lord, I must; I will..." Bob whispering, convinced, startled; he's even crying. I slowly approached Bob, he walked inside the house, to never come back out. Shocked, I busted through the crooked door. Then, approached upstairs, when I heard a loud, "rumble." I walked up the stairs, to see him carving the door's frame; "''God abandoned us -- he left us; we'll never be the same......again..."'' '''' Category:Real Life Category:TV Show Category:Original Story Category:Fan Work Category:Creepypasta Category:Television